My Anime World
by Vegiccolo
Summary: MY FIrst FANFIC


DRAGON BALL Z

I was at school it was a normal day nothing really new happened. But in 4th period something happened the room got distorted for a few seconds then stopped. My teacher asked if I was ok I said "I'm fine." Well we went to break ad something weird happened. It was an earthquake and the floor Exploded in the middle of the Cafeteria we all looked at the hole. Then someone or something emerged from the hole. It was fucking Fat buu and he fucking started eating kids. 

I recognized him because I'm a Anima fan. Me, Robert, Brad and B.J ran out of the cafeteria because we knew we wouldn't have a chance if we tried to fight. We ran to Gym and hid. It was the best place to hide. We heard screams and burps and then there weren't any screams left. I was totally fucking scared we were hiding in the Football equipment. We were fucking shaking. We heard things that I've never heard before. It got closer and the door opened. I couldn't tell if it was fat buu but we were still hid and we heard the doors shut and all the lights went out. 

I almost screamed because I heard another scream but it was Coach Ware. The doors opened again and this time I looked and it wasn't Fat buu it was fucking Gohan. I fucking cryed " Thank God your fucking here Fat buu ate the Whole fucking school." We all came out from hiding and gohan signaled to go back to your hiding places. We ran back into the pile. But Gohan joined us. 

I knew then that we were in deep, deep shit. The doors opened and Gohan signaled to hush. I heard a voice and then I knew it was Fat buu he started to dig in the helmets and found gohan and ate him like he did the whole school. He didn't bother to look anywhere else and left. We decided that it was safe and we got out of the pile. I took the first look I didn't see anything. So I signaled they could come out. 

We tiptoed outside and were amazed what we saw. The Sky was fucking Black. We stood there staring at the sky. When we came to our senses we tiptoed to a teachers van. The door wasn't locked so we snuck in. The keys weren't in the ignition. 

So I told them they had to help me hotwire the Dam thing. It took an hour Brad found a bag of Potato chips in the back and we started eating them. We didn't finish lunch. When we were finished I drove I was the Tallest so I had to do it. We were exhausted from running so they slept I drove to my street It looked pretty normal. We got to my house and we got some food thank god the van had a mini fridge so we grabbed everything we thought we would need.

They let me sleep while they searched for stuff in my room. We stocked the fridge and they woke me up and we left. We got in the van and I wondered what happened to my parents. Well we stopped by a store and nobody was there the lights were on and the door wasn't locked. We walked in and really raided the cash register we got a whole bunch of candy Sodas and got some canned foods. I told them we needed to go to K-mart and get some guns. They only had rifles but we didn't care we took them.

We grabbed a Multi plug in and 3 mini fridges. We stocked them up with everything we could we got the van full with Inflatable beds and sleeping bags, Pillows. 

We got a portable TV. We sopped by wal-mart and still nobody there. We took the rifles and stayed together no matter what. There was an Employee station and we each took a shower and stole extra pairs of clothes We found bullets for our rifles and figured out how to load them the funny thing was we were guarding ourselves with unloaded guns. Well we stole more clothes just incase.

We ate our till we were full. And made sure we didn't need to deplete our little food supply in the van. We stopped by a car company. Nobody was there as always. We switched vans and got a battery charger and then we went to the Air force base and got real guns. We got Glocks, Shotguns and more rifles and totally loaded with ammo. We refueled our new big fucking Van. We got a lot of stuff from the commissary and We got a back up generator from a base and figured out how to install it after 2 days. 

We weren't doing well. We got sick. We were throwing up and went back to the base and got tylenol and loaded up on other junk. We found another car company and got a RV. We saw something in the sky. There were stars out instead of just being pure black during the day. We shot some guns because we thought it was plane or a helicopter.

It started to decrease altitude. We got our guns ready just in case. It was Goku. I was totally fucking freaked. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?""I don't know." Goku replied. Goku started walking towards me. "Stay the fuck a way from me "I said. Goku said "Okay okay ""What the fuck happened?" I asked. "Don't know lets go to bulma and see." Goku suggested and we started to levitate and fly. I was totally fucking scared because I was afraid of heights.We got to Master Ryoshis house and they fed us we talked to bulma about what happened and was astonished. Well they offered for us to stay so we accepted. Well we were there and I said" Well since were here why don't we train get stronger it would help." We agreed on it. We started training with the weights. We stayed there for at least 2 months. 

We got a lot Stronger. Goku taught us some stuff that we would probably need later. Bulma read our P.L. with a scouter. First Brad He saw 234, Robert was 448, B.J. was 589, Mine was 1,000,000. I fainted. I woke up three hours later. "How am I so fucking strong?" "It's not your strengh or speed but your Ki is what made you so strong." Bulma said. Goku kept staring at me. Vegeta walked in. Goku explained what was the matter he looked at me and laughed. He said that she was reading it wrong and he put it on and read it. He said "This thing is broke." "lets test it out let's Fight." Vegeta said. "I'm ready" I said. Vegeta ran at me and hit me in the stomach. I started coughing up blood. Well he killed brad just for the hell of it while I was down. When I got up I got pissed. "MOTHERFUCKER"I yelled. I got into a position. "ICE!..I yelled. It started to snow. "How can it be snowing in july?" Vegeta asked. "ICE KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Oh shit" Vegeta said. Then the beam hit him in the stomach. It fucking froze him. I saw Vegeta was covered in ice. I fainted. I woke up and I was laying on the bed with a wet wash cloth on my forehead. Goku and Chi-Chi were standing over me looking concerned." He's waking up" Goku said and everybody rushed into the room. "What happened?" I asked. Then I heard Bulma come in. "He deserved it anyway" she said. She left the room. I got up and put on another Gi. I looked for B.J. and Robert they said that they were killed in the blast. I was got mad again but controlled my temper. I said " I have to leave sorry but I'll be back with something in return for your Hospitality." Well I went out of the door and someone kicked me in the gut. I fell down hard. I looked up and saw Garlic jr. "Hey Asshole what the fuck is going on?" I asked. "I want to rule the world" He said. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I screamed. "Okay" He said. "Oh shit" I said. 

Garlic punched me in the stomach I went down crying and holding my stomach. He walked on me into the building. I fell asleep from the pain. I woke up and saw Goku's Bruised face. 

Goku told me that Garlic is trying to rule the world and that he had almost killed me and Goku had healed me. He told me he wished Gohan back with the dragon balls. Gohan was kicking his ass but still having problems. Volcanoes were erupting all over the place. I stood up and tried to make it snow and I made a fucking blizzard. The lava froze and the Valcanoes stopped erupting. I turned to Goku who was shivering and said "where is he?" Goku brought me to the fight and Gohan was on his last ounce of strengh. I landed glowing Blue Green and I was feeling excited and I felt more powerful than ever. I said "Goku, Gohan come here." I screamed it's time to kick some ass!" I Screamed "ICE!!!" Then we all screamed "KA!!" "ME!!" "HA!!" "ME!!" "HA!!!" The beams fused and hit garlic. Garlic Disappeared. I fell down and fainted. I woke up in this dark place

To be continued….


End file.
